greatware_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatWare TV
This is about the United States or American channel. For other channels worldwide, see GreatWare TV (Worldwide) GreatWare TV is an American cable television network owned by Y&PF276 Broadcasting System which primarily airs any kind of programming. The channel was launched on July 2, 1996. It was served as a 24-hour outlet for shows from a lot of other networks. It also broadcasts many shows, ranging from action to animated comedy. GreatWare TV Era Names * July 2, 1996 - April 30, 1998: Checkerboard Era * May 1, 1998 - June 16, 2000: Powerhouse Era * June 17, 2000 - September 2, 2001: Moving Toons Era * September 3, 2001 - July 11, 2004: Toon Heads Era * July 12 , 2004 - September 25, 2007: GreatWare City Era * September 26, 2007 - October 1, 2008: Greatoons Era * October 2, 2008 - August 22, 2009: New Wave Era * August 23, 2009 - July 10, 2010: Eyes Era * July 11, 2010 - September 3, 2012: Circle Era * September 4, 2012 - July 10, 2015: Black & White Era * July 11, 2015 - June 23, 2016: 4.0 Era * June 24, 2016 - October 4, 2018: Dimensional Era * October 5, 2018 - present: Toon Fingers Era Current programming blocks GreatWare NEW Thursdays'' (2018-present) ''GreatWare NEW Thursdays is a Thursday night comedy block launched on July 5, 2018 with, American Dad!, Angry Video Game Nerd, Archer, and Arthur. Show later included in the block were, Cyberchase, Family Guy, and Nostalgia Critic. '' 'GreatWare CINEMA (2003-present) 'GreatWare CINEMA'is a Film block on GreatWare TV that launched June 6, 2003. Past programming blocks ''2Day'' (2006-2008) 2Day was a block in which GreatWare TV played two episodes of the same show back to back on sunday from 10 a.m. to 3 p.m. as opposed to the one episode per show schedule. The 2Day word is a pun on the word, today. The promo advertised the day with tons of puns with the word. The block started in September 3, 2006 and ended in November 30, 2008. ''GreatWare Fridays'' (2000-2005) ''GreatWare Fridays, was launched on February 4, 2000 and last aired on September 30, 2005. was a friday night block. This program block on Cartoon Network that showcased the channel's series, with new episode premieres usually taking place in this block. The block was "hosted" by characters that were part of GreatWare TV shows (Usually along with new episodes of their respective shows airing on their corresponding night). The block aired between 7 p.m.- 5 a.m., with the shows and segments repeating at least twice. Getting replaced by Three-Headed Stick. Three-Headed Stick (2005-2008) The Three-Headed Stick'''block (styled as '''3 Headed Stick) was a event that aired every Friday, Saturday and Sunday from 7:00PM to 12:00AM ET, featuring new episodes of newer GreatWare TV shows as well as reruns of other series. It lasted from 2005 to 2008. Getting replaced by Comedy Sundays and Action Vision. Comedy Sundays (2008-2009) Comedy Sundays was a daytime block that aired every Sunday from 11:00AM to 2:00PM ET. It featured new episodes of 6teen, as well as other shows such as Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Back at the Barnyard, Chowder ''(mostly repeated episodes), ''Futurama, Hannah Montana, and the premiere of the new series Kid vs. Kat. It lasted from November 23, 2008 until September 27, 2009. Action Vision (2008-2009) Action Vision was the branding for GreatWare TV's action block, which ran from November 22, 2008 to September 26, 2009. It featured shows in the genre such as such as Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Ben 10: Alien Force, Chop Socky Chooks, and Code Lyoko. GreatWare Monday Nights (2010-2018) 'GreatWare Monday Nights is an Monday night comedy block that was launched on June 7, 2010, including programs like Mad, Pair of Kings, Phineas and Ferb, Regular Show, Robot Chicken, Robotomy and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. It ended on July 2, 2018 and was replaced with "GreatWare NEW Thursdays" Related projects GreatWare TOO GreatWare TOO is a channel that launched on July 2, 2006 as part of GreatWare TV's 10th anniversary. It airs some shows that are not on the main GreatWare channel anymore. GreatWare TV HD On November 8, 2007 at 6 a.m. ET/PT, GreatWare TV began to provide content in television high definition. Presently, only the East Coast feed of GreatWare TV HD ever provides content in high definition formats and the West Coast feed only provides content in standard definition (4:3) format.